The SLiDE Five!
The SLiDE Five is The group of Main Characters on the TV Show SLiDE. The SLiDE Five These are the five Main Characters on SLiDE Ed Newman '"I'm 17. I'm attracted to concrete." ' Honest, funny, and fiercely loyal, Ed is the glue that holds his group of friends together. He doesn't believe any girl could ever be attracted to him, but he's attracted to everything that moves -- and some things that don't. Despite his self doubt and occasional awkwardness, Ed's a pretty likable guy. He's best friends with Tammy, and his mom thinks they'd make a great couple. Since Ed has known Tammy since kindergarten, he's much more attracted to Scarlett, the new girl in town. Tammy Lane '"For a boy, virginity is a social stigma. ' 'For a girl, it's a valuable commodity." ' Smart, insightful, and idealistic, Tammy has been best friends with Ed since childhood. Tammy is known as a "good girl," but she's ready to change her image and her friends are more than willing to help her break a few rules! One thing Tammy knows for sure is that she's not going to sleep with anyone until she finds the right guy. (She made a pact with Ed that if they're both virgins at the end of exams, they'll take care of each other.) Tammy has a crush on Luke, but she doesn't want to fall for a guy with his reputation. Tammy feels things intensely, but rather than express these feelings she often masks them with witty banter. Scarlett Carlyle '"There's a side of you that just wants to party. You should let it out more." ' Stylish, flirty, and easily bored, Scarlett is always ready to let loose and break the rules. She lives in a hotel suite with her father, becuse her mother got fed up with her rebellious attitude, and sent her away. Her dad is so busy with work that he only pays attention to Scarlett when she's in trouble -- so she's pretty much always in trouble. Her ambition is to have the best time she can before she turns eighteen and has to assume adult responsibilities. Scarlett's not afraid to say what she thinks, and her brutal honesty catches people off guard. Eva Lee '"It's not about competing. Everyone's got their own thing." ' The pink-haired girl with the pierced nose who's always driving a scooter? That's Eva. She's perfectly happy as a loner but somehow she ended up with a close-knit gang of friends. Her parents want her to become a doctor, but Eva is more interested in expressing herself through the street art she creates around town. She is brave, highly independent, and always ready to stand up to authority, so she gets along well with Scarlett. Inventive and innovative, Eva loves new and different experiences. She'll try anything once. Luke Gallagher '"I kinda got suspended for a month, which is kinda cool, 'cause I'm kinda over it." ' An easygoing guy who likes to skateboard, Luke has no trouble attracting girls. Extroverted, optimistic, and spontaneous, he's the life of every party. He's into hooking up, but he's never been interested in anything more -- at least, not until he meets Tammy. She's different from the girls he's been with in the past, and he's not sure how to act around her. Luke's parents died when he was young, so he lives with his older brother, Dylan. He sees Ed as one of his bros, but Ed sees him as a rival. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters